


Lovers, Friends, and Family

by RaeDMagdon, Revans_Mask



Series: Bonds of Metal [11]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Come Shot, F/F, Fluff, G!P, Impregnation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/pseuds/Revans_Mask
Summary: Kuvira and Asami work out some issues, Korra and Opal take Jun to the zoo, and Korra and Asami come to a momentous decision.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back for more Bonds of Metal smut and fluff. As always, we welcome your feedback.

“So, did Korra and Opal tell you when they were going to get back from the zoo?”

Asami waited until she had finished her lap of the pool to answer, stopping her backstroke at the far wall and propping herself up to keep her head out of the water. “Not specifically, but Opal did mention it would be a while. It’s Jun’s first time visiting there.”

At the mention of her daughter’s name, Kuvira smiled. It wasn’t the smirk she often wore, a much too smug, infuriating expression in Asami’s opinion, but a broad, genuine smile lit with love that she found much more appealing. “I’m sure Korra and Opal will show her a good time. She really likes playing with the animals in the palace gardens, but we don’t usually visit the zoo outside Ba Sing Se. It’s… not to my tastes.”

Though the more responsible part of her brain suggested what she was about to say might not be a good idea, Asami couldn’t resist. “Does that have anything to do with you and Korra chasing bandits through it?  Wasn’t there some sort of incident involving a hog monkey enclosure?”

Kuvira’s smile vanished as swiftly as it had appeared, replaced with a sour frown. “I really don’t know why she has to go around telling everyone that story,” she growled.

“Probably because it gets you to react this way. I certainly enjoy it.”

Kuvira rolled her eyes. “And that’s why we’re both in the polar bear doghouse. Your constant desire to needle me, no matter how much time has passed since the bad old days.”

“Oh come on.” Asami shook her head, drops of water falling down from the still-wet strands. “This isn’t about your attempt to conquer everything in your path.  _ This _ started because you refused to be reasonable about the delivery schedule for the new airships.”

“I was being reasonable!” Kuvira’s voice rose as she sat up in her pool chair. Clad as she was in loose swim trunks and a black sports bra, the motion made the firm muscles of her abdomen more prominent than usual, and for an instant, Asami found herself distracted from their argument. Irritating though she might be, Kuvira  _ was _ quite attractive.

But her distraction only lasted an instant as Kuvira continued her protests. “I only wanted the schedule moved up by a week, and you wanted an absurd markup to get the units there by the earlier date. And that’s without mentioning the fact that when the airships did arrive, the Earth Empire logos were painted upside down on two of them.”

“The result of a simple mix-up in the factory, which I was happy to fix,” Asami shot back. “But your demand that I knock 10% off the price of the entire shipment in compensation was what was really absurd.”

Kuvira shook her head and let out an exasperated snort, while Asami merely sighed. Their mates had left them behind at her mansion while they took Jun to the zoo in the hopes that she and Kuvira could, as Opal had said, “Put your latest round of bickering behind you,” but thus far they hadn’t made much progress. Asami knew she shouldn’t keep letting herself fall into these arguments, but there was just something about the alpha that reliably brought out her combative side.

_ Perhaps it’s that she’s a pig-headed, dictatorial pain in the ass. _

She was, however, wise enough to keep such descriptions to herself. She was supposed to be playing nice, as per Korra's instructions—or, more accurately, Korra's pleas.

_ 'Kuvira isn't trying to start trouble with you, so you shouldn't start it either,' _ Korra had said.

_ 'I want this visit to be fun for everyone, including Jun,' _ Korra had said.

And, when that hadn't worked,  _ 'I'll do  _ anything _ you want once Kuvira and Opal leave.' _

The  _ anything _ had been deliberately suggestive, and Asami was already sorting through some options in her head.

"Are you just going to stand there at the edge of the pool?" Kuvira demanded, distracting her from more pleasant thoughts. "Keep swimming or get out, but I'm not here to watch you stare off into space."

Asami narrowed her eyes at Kuvira's reclining form. "Who said I was staring off into space?" she murmured, shooting Kuvira a heated look. It had the desired effect. Kuvira snorted and averted her eyes, unable to form a quick enough response.

That was a win as far as Asami was concerned. Despite her uneasy relationship with Kuvira, they did have an undeniable sexual connection—one Asami couldn't resist exploiting. She was rarely the competitive type. Future Industries had become successful because of her desire to improve the world and her enchantment with new innovations, not because she enjoyed watching her profits rise and her competitors fall. But there was something about Kuvira that brought out a deeply buried part of her.

It reminded her a little of the martial arts classes she had taken as a child. She had never been too focused on winning until some stupid alpha had been arrogant enough to claim that she couldn't possibly do so.

She stepped out of the pool and reached for her towel, brushing water droplets from her legs and deliberately holding eye contact with Kuvira as she did.

Once more, Kuvira snorted, pretending not to be interested. “You know, if all we were going to do was fight, you could have gone to the zoo with Korra and Opal instead of staying here to glare at me."

"And leave you alone, unsupervised, in my house? Where one of my offices is?" Asami arched an eyebrow and moved on to drying her arms. "I think not."

"You know I wouldn't go into your office," Kuvira sighed. "And you should dry from the top down. Otherwise you're just going to drip."

Asami smirked. "And?"

Kuvira didn't respond. Instead, she sat up and began collecting her own things from beside the chair she had been lounging in. "I'm going to shower. And you should follow me, if you don't want your hair to hate you later."

This time, it was Asami's turn to snort. "Since when do you give me beauty tips?"

"Since you decided to wear that swimsuit."

Without another word, Kuvira headed off toward the shower, feet slapping on the tile. Asami couldn't help but notice, however, that her hips swayed slightly as she did.

She didn't follow right away. Instead, she looked down at her swimsuit. There was nothing wrong with it at all from what she could see. True, blue wasn't her usual color, but she didn't see a problem with switching things up. Besides, the white bands around the bottom and top were flattering to her figure. At least, that's what she'd thought while picking it out...

Asami tried not to remember the amount of time she had spent on the decision. Over the years, Kuvira might have become a friend—sort of—but the thought that she might have actually been trying to impress the alpha touched a nerve.

Whatever her motives had been at the time, it was too late to alter them now. With a sigh, Asami followed Kuvira into the mansion’s spacious locker room. The sound of running water was already waiting for her when she got inside, and Kuvira’s shorts and bra were in a pile on the bench outside of the shower area.

“Come on, Sato,” Kuvira called out over the sound of running water when she didn’t go in immediately. “What’re you waiting for? It’s not like you’ve got anything I haven’t seen before.”

Asami didn’t dignify that with a response, but she did get to work unfastening her swimsuit. There was no way she was going to back down from a challenge, and a moment later, her suit had joined Kuvira’s on the bench, and she was walking into the showers.

Kuvira was right that they had seen each other naked plenty of times before, but that didn’t stop Asami’s eyes from lingering, especially since Kuvira couldn’t see her doing it. The alpha was standing under one one of the showerheads, her back to Asami as she washed up. There weren’t a lot of people who stayed in the same impressive shape as Korra, but her mate’s ex was one of them. Asami couldn’t help admiring the sleek muscles of her back, to say nothing of her firm backside, glistening under the streams of hot water that poured over it.

At the sound of her footsteps, Kuvira turned around, not bothering to hide her own appreciation as she looked Asami’s naked body up and down.

“Enjoying the view?” Asami asked in an attempt to regain the upper hand.

Kuvira didn’t seem thrown though, just smiling hungrily. “Certainly. Much as I’m guessing you were just doing.”

Asami rolled her eyes. “It’s no secret we share a certain attraction.”

“No, it’s not.” Kuvira smiled fondly, her expression leaving little doubt that she was replaying some of the same past experiences that were currently running through Asami’s head. Kuvira knew her business when it came to sex, and a particular vivid memory of the way it had felt to be fucked up against the wall of her bedroom filled Asami’s thoughts. The recollection of the alpha’s power and desire during their first time together was enough to make Asami’s chi flutter as a wave of heat washed through her body.

Kuvira definitely noticed, because she returned her gaze to Asami, her aura swelling with evident confidence. “So, how exactly are we going to work out our little argument?” she asked, a suggestive tone filling her words. “I believe Opal said something about getting this out of our systems,  _ whatever _ it took.”

In spite of the building throb between her legs, Asami did her best to keep her voice level. Korra wouldn’t have any objections to what Kuvira proposed; the two couples had played together enough times that they were comfortable doing so even when not all of them were present, but giving in so easily wasn’t Asami’s style. “So, are you proposing we just fuck our problems away?” she asked with what she hoped wasn’t too much enthusiasm.

“Why not?” Kuvira took a couple of steps closer, and as Asami’s eyes traced the path of the water running down her powerful body, she could see that the alpha’s cock had begun to take shape. “You’re usually friendlier after a few orgasms.”

“I could say the same about you,” Asami shot back.

"But the real question is," Kuvira murmured, stalking the rest of the way forward, "do you really prefer it when I'm nice?" She leaned close, inhaling deliberately, and Asami couldn't help but feel a spark as she noticed the predatory gleam in Kuvira's dark green eyes. "Because if I were to take a guess... I think you like me better when I'm a little mean."

It took Asami several moments to summon words. "Why would I like you better when you're mean?" she whispered, trying desperately not to let her voice crack.

"Because it does things to you," Kuvira said, as if stating the obvious. "Oh, I know you love Korra more than anything in the world. But she's the Avatar. A beacon of goodness and nobility. And once in awhile..." She took a step forward, letting their bodies connect and forcing Asami back against the cold tile of the shower wall with the force of her chi and the headiness of her scent. "Once in awhile, you want to be fucked by someone a little more... selfish."

The word ‘selfish’ sent a stab of desire straight between Asami's legs. A groan escaped before she could stifle it, but it didn't matter, because Kuvira's mouth was on hers a moment later. There was a split second pause as Kuvira made sure the kiss was welcome, but as soon as Asami parted her lips, the alpha seized the invitation hungrily. She pushed forward with her tongue, and Asami opened her mouth even further to accept it.

Asami forgot about the hard tile completely as Kuvira's body pressed against hers. Despite the steam billowing around them and the flecks of warm water that spattered against her skin, she knew where the waves of heat were really coming from. Kuvira's touch lit her skin aflame so fast it left her panting whenever their joined lips broke apart to breathe. She trembled in spite of herself, surprised and a little embarrassed to realize that she was clutching Kuvira's broad shoulders for balance.

She panted, waiting for another kiss, or at least another snarky, smug comment, but neither came. Instead, Kuvira pushed her hips forward, making a statement without words. Asami gasped as the shaft of Kuvira's swelling cock grazed her stomach, making its presence known. It was almost at its full size, and firm enough to make Asami's inner walls tremble with anticipation. Fresh wetness pooled between her legs, making a sticky mess of her inner thighs.

Kuvira didn’t miss it. Her nostrils flared and one of her hands glided down along Asami's hip, teasing the top of her leg before fluttering inward. The gentle touch was a complete contrast to the sharpness of her eyes and her earlier words, and it sent Asami reeling.

"What did I tell you?" Kuvira growled, her mouth hovering little more than an inch away. "No matter what you say, my demands turn you on. I can smell it on you."

Asami couldn't let that comment slide without a response. "Your  _ sexual _ demands," she clarified, even as she spread her legs for Kuvira's wandering fingers. "Not your insane business demands."

"I'm not making business demands right now," Kuvira reminded her. "The only thing I'm demanding is this."

She thrust forward, finding Asami's entrance flawlessly and filling her with a confident push of two fingers. Asami's head sagged back and her eyes rolled up into her head. Her body didn't even need to adjust to the stretch. With just a few whispered words and a single long kiss, Kuvira had managed to get her more than ready.

Kuvira’s fingers hooked upward, pressing just where Asami’s body wanted them to, even as she lunged in for another kiss. It was a bruising, fierce thing, filled with the taste of Kuvira’s rising desire, and Asami couldn’t help moaning into it. Her hands dug into the corded muscles of Kuvira’s back, clinging to her for support while her hips pressed forward, greedy for even deeper penetration.

Infuriatingly, Kuvira didn’t seem to be in any rush. Her lips pulled back from Asami’s mouth to dip down to the exposed flesh of her throat but even once she began nibbling on it, she made no attempt to speed up or thrust deeper. Instead, she began a slow rhythm, letting Asami rock back and forth on her hand, caressing her inner walls in a way that was incredibly good without being as overwhelming as it needed to be.

“Fuck, Kuvira,” she mumbled, choking on the force of her desire.

The alpha raised an eyebrow, looking up at Asami with hungry eyes but not stopping her thrusts. “What’s that you want?”

“You know…what…I...want...” Asami grunted out, digging in her nails a little deeper into Kuvira’s back in order to make her point.

“Oh, I do.” That infuriating, smoldering smirk was back on Kuvira’s face, mischief dancing in her eyes. “But I do like hearing you say it.”

Torn between her dignity and her desire, Asami did the only thing she could think of: she fought dirty.  With difficulty, she managed to tear one hand off of Kuvira’s shoulder and used it to take hold of the base of the alpha’s cock. The shaft was fully formed now, hot and hard against her palm, and the thought of it filling her made Asami’s already shaky knees quiver.

She needed to Kuvira to want that just as badly, and so she ran her hand up the length, her slow stroke lubricated by the water of the shower. “The same thing you want,” she growled.

“For me to fuck you?”

Kuvira accompanied her words with a sharp press against Asami’s swollen front wall, making fresh evidence of her desire spill down her thighs. The cock in her hand was twitching, and Asami decided that that evidence of Kuvira’s hunger, along with the alpha asking the question first, would have to be enough to satisfy her pride.

“Yes. Fuck me. Now.”

She meant for the words to come out as a demand, but as they passed her lips, they sounded more like a panted plea. Mercifully, Kuvira didn’t have to be asked twice. Her hips jogged forward, letting her shaft be guided in, while her strong hands lifted Asami up and pressed her against the slick wall of the shower.

Thick though Kuvira might have been, Asami was wet enough that penetration was all too easy. Even on the first pass, she was able to take most of the head inside, and it only took two more snaps of Kuvira’s hips before she was buried all the way.

The look on Kuvira’s face made up for at least some of her earlier smugness. As she adjusted to being inside, her eyes narrowed and her mouth fell slightly open, releasing a pleased sigh. “So fucking wet,” she groaned. “So good.”

Asami didn’t bother responding. Now that Kuvira’s cock was sheathed inside her, she needed everything that Kuvira had to give. She dug her heels into Kuvira’s backside even while her hands wrapped tight around the alpha’s neck, urging her on.

Unfortunately, there was still plenty of urging to be done. Even buried all the way to the hilt, Kuvira managed to restrain herself. Asami could feel the coiled tension in the alpha's muscles, the strain quivering in each limb and along Kuvira's firm stomach, but it didn't release in a flurry of thrusts as she had hoped. Even when she whimpered and nosed along Kuvira's neck, seeking out sensitive spots, she wasn't successful in earning more. Though her length throbbed hard enough for Asami to feel the steady pulse through her inner muscles, Kuvira seemed content to stay still.

"Wh—what are you doing?" Asami gasped, trying to support the words with something other than needy whines. She failed utterly, although Kuvira's pelvis did give a short twitch.

Rather than answer right away, Kuvira took her lips in another kiss, long and slow, but also hard and hungry. It was a kiss that demanded patience as well as submission, and Asami's chi rippled as it received the message.

When they did part to breathe, however, she couldn't help but speak again. "Kuvira..."

"I'll fuck you," Kuvira purred, low and dangerous, "when you ask nicely."

"I  _ did _ ask nicely," Asami protested. "I said—"

"I know what you said." Kuvira's hips stirred the slightest little bit, causing Asami to clench even harder around her. She knew Kuvira felt the change in pressure, because the alpha went even more rigid than before, and Asami took some hope from the small slip. She began rolling her hips as best she could while trapped against the wall, squeezing down deliberately and milking Kuvira's cock with each flex of her legs.

"Stop that."

Asami stopped. A certain something in Kuvira's voice demanded it. Her omega instincts had taken hold, making her  _ want _ to obey.

"You asked, but not nicely," Kuvira continued. "I know you can do better."

Asami groped for the words she needed, although some part of her still protested. She had hoped she and Kuvira could remain equals, sparring with each other as they usually did, at least for a little while. But Kuvira was demanding more, and more importantly, so was Asami’s own body. It was too hungry to wait, and she was far too impatient.

"Please," she said, hoping she sounded convincing. But while she could summon a sincere 'please' for Korra whenever she wished—and while Korra often did the same for her—keeping a note of annoyance out of her voice with Kuvira was far more difficult.

And Kuvira was very perceptive. Though she didn't begin pumping her hips, her hands did wander as best they could without relinquishing their grip. Asami felt the alpha's fingers dig into her flesh, not forcefully enough to leave bruises, but certainly hard enough to get her attention. Worse still, Kuvira angled herself a little further down, forcing the base of her cock to tease Asami's clit. Even without a knot, it was more than firm enough to stimulate the sensitive bud.

"You're a smart girl," Kuvira growled. "You can do better than just 'please'."

Asami bit her lip. It was all she could do to hold Kuvira's burning eyes. But she wouldn't back down from a challenge. That was what this was, she told herself—a challenge. And it would have a pleasurable end. It wasn't submitting if she wanted it.

"Please, Kuvira," she said, adding a sultry edge to her tone that only partly concealed her desperation. "Fuck me."

“Like this?”

Kuvira withdrew slightly, before plunging back in deeper with tantalizing slowness. The friction felt good, but it wasn’t enough, and the closeness of the miss, giving Asami  _ almost _ what she craved, was too much to bear. This time, she couldn’t keep the full force of her need out of her voice. “No.” She choked on the word, but made herself finish. “Harder. Please.”

That last was enough. Kuvira’s grip on Asami’s hips tightened, and the next time she thrust, it was with all of the force that Asami had been hungering for.  She could feel Kuvira’s chi surging against hers, the full strength of the desire the alpha had been holding back now pouring off of her.

It was easily matched by Asami’s own hunger. Her inner walls clamped down greedily around Kuvira’s thick shaft, her body unwilling to relinquish her prize, while fresh trails of arousal dripped down the inside of her thighs, mixing in with the water from the shower.  Having finally given in and said the words Kuvira wanted, she couldn’t find any more. The most she could manage was the occasional murmured obscenity mixed in with her gasps and moans as she was fucked. 

Even while she sped up her strokes, Kuvira had kept her hips at the same angle as before, and the base of her cock kept rubbing against Asami’s clit. If she was thinking more clearly, Asami might have been embarrassed by how quickly the combination of that pressure and the deep, powerful thrusts of Kuvira’s cock were pushing her toward a climax. Now, though, she simply locked her legs around Kuvira’s backside and gave herself to the overwhelming pleasure.

Kuvira’s teeth grazed over Asami’s ear before tugging roughly on the lobe. “Fuck, Sato,” she growled. “Fuck, you’re squeezing me so tight. You gonna come already?”

All Asami managed to reply with was a sharp cry as her hips pushed back even harder against Kuvira. The alpha had slid forward, her firm breasts pressing up against Asami’s chest, the iron grip of her hands keeping them bound tightly together in spite of the ferocity of their motions. “Do it,” Kuvira hissed, the full strength of her chi enveloping Asami. “Come for me.”

The sheer potency of her demand was too much for Asami. The final restraints within her broke, and on Kuvira’s next upward thrust, Asami fell apart completely. Everything went white inside her head, waves of carnal bliss spreading out from the place where their bodies were joined to every part of her body, overloading her senses. All she could do was cling tight to Kuvira as she rode out her orgasm, screaming and thrashing in the alpha’s arms.

Kuvira didn’t relent, not slowing down in the least as Asami came. It was almost too much, the relentless force of her thrusts, but it was also exactly what Asami had wanted: the full force of Kuvira’s desire, focused only on her.

Having made her come, Kuvira seemed to become more focused on her own pleasure. Her hands squeezed down on Asami’s backside and her face tightened with strain as she lost herself in the punishing rhythm. Kuvira had been right; there was something about that selfishness that drove Asami wild. The sight of this powerful alpha lost in her desire, knowing that she was its cause, already had Asami climbing toward another peak. This time, though, she didn’t want to finish alone. She wanted—no, she  _ needed _ to have Kuvira come undone along with her.

"Come with me," she gasped, digging her nails into the twitching muscles of Kuvira's back. "I want to feel..."

"You want to feel me come inside you," Kuvira finished for her. Her voice was a low growl, but also breathy with desperation. Just by hearing it, Asami could tell she was close. "You want me to fill you, to flood you..."

Asami's muscles spasmed, clenching even tighter around the base of Kuvira's shaft. They were searching for a seal, but of course, there was no knot to wrap around. It didn't matter. Feeling Kuvira's release hit her inner walls would be enough.

"Yes," she said, abandoning all shame.  _ "Yes." _

"Asami..."

Right after muttering her name, Kuvira went rigid. Her muscles turned to steel and her hips snapped one last time as she buried her shaft as deep as it would go. The thick length began to pulse, and each throb brought with it a fresh splash of heat.

Asami wailed as Kuvira spilled inside of her. Every surge of warmth coaxed a shiver from her own body, and she came again, stifling her whimpers by biting down on Kuvira's shoulder. The salty taste of the alpha’s flesh only encouraged her. She rolled her hips as best she could even though Kuvira was already embedded completely within her, desperate to extend their pleasure for as long as possible.

But Kuvira showed no sign of finishing quickly. After the initial shock of her orgasm hitting, she was able to move again. Her hips gave a few short, harsh pumps, sending the streams of her release as far inside as she could. Even so, Asami felt some of their shared wetness run in rivers down her thighs. She moaned into Kuvira's shoulder, fluttering even faster around her cock.

At last, it was over. Both of them were a sticky mess, still twitching with aftershocks. Still, Kuvira made no move to withdraw. She seemed content where she was, and though Asami could feel her shaft softening, it didn't shrink back to its normal size either.

Asami released her mouth’s hold. "You aren't finished," she said to Kuvira, not a question, but a statement of fact.

Kuvira rested her forehead against the wall beside Asami's cheek. Her only response was a grunt and one last, weak push of her hips.

"I'm not finished, either."

At that, Kuvira gave her a sidelong glance. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were about to start your heat. Greedy."

"You, of all people, shouldn't go around calling other people greedy."

"So it's still like that? Even after those two orgasms I gave you?" But this time, despite her gruff tone, Asami could tell Kuvira was only teasing her. As much as she hated to admit it, Korra and Opal had a point—she and Kuvira got along much better after they'd worked out their disagreements in a pleasurable manner.

"You say 'two orgasms' like it's something to brag about," Asami said. "I'm not hard to get off, so it's not that impressive an accomplishment, especially for someone who used to call themselves the Great Uniter."

Kuvira's eyes flashed. "I'll show you the Great Uniter." 


	2. Chapter 2

With a snarl, Kuvira pulled Asami away from the wall, bearing her weight with just one arm while using the other to gesture at the metal knob. The water turned off, and Kuvira walked them both out of the shower without a hint of difficulty. Her breathing was barely even labored as she stepped into the rest of the locker room—and Asami noticed her eyes settle on one of the long wooden benches.

“That’ll do,” Asami panted, not wanting to wait any longer than she had to.

Kuvira carried her over to the bench, and when she reached it, she pulled back her hips, sliding out of Asami. Before she could stop herself, Asami whined at the sudden emptiness, but she barely had time to regret it any further. Kuvira flipped her over effortlessly, settling her down on the smooth wood. As soon as she found her balance, Asami lifted her hips in invitation. Her previous climax had been intensely satisfying, but it wasn’t enough to stop her desire from rising again.

Thankfully, Kuvira was too turned on to make her wait. Strong hands took hold of Asami’s hips, and with a single, powerful stroke, the alpha pushed back inside. Asami groaned with relief at the penetration, pressing her hips back against Kuvira’s pelvis. The brief emptiness had only made her body hungrier for the stretch, to feel all of Kuvira’s power unleashed.

“Is this what you wanted?”

Kuvira’s voice was hard and commanding, but there was just enough of a question lurking inside it to let Asami know that the alpha was checking in on her comfort. In spite of the hard wood beneath her though, Asami wasn’t in pain, just incredibly turned on. “Shut up and fuck me,  _ Great Uniter _ .”

Maybe it was the mocking note in Asami’s voice, or maybe her use of the appellation, but as soon as the words left her lips, Kuvira’s hips snapped forward, burying herself all the way to the hilt. She wasn’t holding anything back, and with each harsh thrust, Asami moaned a little louder. Her inner muscles clamped down, trying not to relinquish the blissful fullness of Kuvira’s shaft, but the alpha still managed to draw back, taking her with long, powerful strokes.

Time blurred as Kuvira fucked her, the moments running together in a steady stream of pleasure. Asami’s hands clung to the bench while Kuvira’s wandered, managing to keep Asami in place even as they explored her back and hips. Hot waves rolled off her aura, projecting dominant strength, and Asami’s instincts responded, their chis fitting together as well as their bodies.

A potent climax was building inside her once more, but Asami couldn’t bear to slow down. “Don’t… stop…” she gritted out, pleased by the way her words seemed to encourage Kuvira.

“Wasn’t planning on it.”

The alpha’s voice was just as strained as hers. In this position, Asami couldn’t see Kuvira’s face, but she could picture it easily enough; the way its angular planes would tighten, the focused, intense look that must be in her eyes. The image sent a fresh rush of heat shooting through her body, and she could feel the warmth of her own arousal dripping down her thighs. She wasn’t going to last much longer, but happily, she doubted Kuvira would either.

Behind her, Kuvira bent lower, hands encircling Asami’s waist and breasts pressing against her back. The extra weight pushed Asami against the bench, but she didn’t care. All she could think about was the way the new angle let Kuvira drive even deeper  The alpha’s thrusts were shorter, but more powerful, and it only took a few of them before Asami’s inner walls began spasming.

Even as the white tide of her climax washed over her, she could pick out Kuvira groans easily enough. The alpha stiffened, and Asami whimpered as the first hot spurts of Kuvira’s come began to fill her. Every splash made her shudder harder, and she pressed back into Kuvira’s body, searching for every last bit of contact.

She wasn't disappointed. With a roar, Kuvira's hips slotted even more forcefully into hers and held there. Asami's muscles pulsed, welcoming the fresh wash of heat within her, yet fluttering desperately in search of more. She wanted Kuvira to fill her to overflowing, but she couldn't find the words to beg. It didn't matter. Kuvira was already too far gone to stop, emptying everything she had with short, shuddering jolts.

By the time the alpha collapsed on top of her, sweating and temporarily satisfied, Asami didn't even have the strength to keep her eyes open. Her heavy lashes drifted down to brush her cheeks and her breaths came slow and deep.

"Mmm..."

"Well, Miss Sato, was  _ that  _ satisfactory?" Kuvira muttered, kissing the shell of her ear.

Asami snorted. After such an effort, she supposed even someone as arrogant as Kuvira deserved a little praise. "More than. But don't let it go to your head."

Kuvira gave one last, lazy roll of her hips, causing Asami to hiss and clench her thighs in response. The shaft within her was finally shrinking without the presence of a knot, but she was tender enough to still feel the force behind the thrust

"You haven't given me any complaints about my head."

Asami decided not to indulge any of the three ways that statement could be interpreted, but it did give her an idea. Judging from Kuvira's lethargic movements and the satisfied purr of her voice, Asami suspected that the alpha was equally sensitive. It might be fun to test out just  _ how _ sensitive...

"Let me up," she said, and to her satisfaction, Kuvira lifted off of her and withdrew. The motion left Asami's inner muscles grasping around nothing, but with her lust sated, she didn't feel the loss too keenly. She stifled her whimper and pulled herself up, sitting on the bench instead of lying across it.

Her new position brought her at eye level with Kuvira's tightly muscled abdomen. It wasn't quite as deeply grooved as Korra's, but still more than impressive, and the extra willowy length reminded Asami of something Korra had once told her, that Kuvira had been a dancer during her youth.

Asami might have struggled to believe it, but Kuvira's body bore the signs.

"Enjoying the view?" Kuvira drawled, and Asami bristled slightly at the smug syrup in her tone.

"Would I have let you fuck me if I didn't?"

"Don't be rude," Kuvira said, placing a hand on her hip. The movement drew Asami's eyes downward. Kuvira's cock had retreated back between her folds, but the tip of her clit was still visible, red and puffy from use. "Or you won't get anything later."

Asami forced herself to look up at Kuvira's eyes. They still glinted with more than a hint of desire, and Asami smiled confidently. "Is that your way of asking for more?"

"You'll need to give me a short rest first," Kuvira said. "We alphas do need a moment to recuperate, especially outside of an omega's heat."

Asami let her tongue peek out over her lower lip, wetting it slowly. "I don't know. I bet I can speed the process up."

Kuvira's brows rose. "Oh?"

Asami dropped off the bench and sank to her knees, wrapping her arms around Kuvira's waist. She clutched at the firm muscles of the alpha's backside, kneading the hot, giving flesh in her hands and leaning forward to inhale more of Kuvira's scent.

"Let's just see."

Asami planted a soft kiss on the inside of Kuvira’s thigh, enjoying the intake of breath she heard above her.  Though she hated to admit it, Kuvira had skillfully taken advantage of her desires to gain the upper hand earlier; now it was her turn. Her hands ran over Kuvira’s thighs, coaxing them apart, and Asami kissed her way further up. The touches of her lips were light but deliberate, letting her taste the salt of Kuvira’s sweaty skin. Hints of both of them lingered there as well, growing stronger as she approached Kuvira’s clit. Not that she minded; she had always enjoyed Kuvira’s thick flavor, and she was used to her own.

“Enjoying yourself there, Sato?” 

Kuvira clearly meant the question to be taunting, but Asami couldn’t miss the slight catch in her voice.

“Not as much as you will.”

Before Kuvira could think of a snappy comeback, Asami’s tongue darted out, swiping over her clit. But only once. She pulled back even as Kuvira was gasping, turning her attentions to the alpha’s inner thighs once more. A frustrated growl was her reward, and a second later, she felt a strong hand on her head, trying to guide her back.

“Don’t rush me, Kuvira,” she cautioned, picking up her lips to make her point.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Kuvira said, the hitch not even concealed now.

After pausing an extra beat to get her point across, Asami resumed her work. A pair of lingering kisses brought her back to Kuvira’s clit, red and erect in front of her. Slow swipes of her tongue coaxed it out fully from beneath its hood. They also drew a sharp gasp out of Kuvira that contained pleasure but also a hint of discomfort.

_ Oh, this is going to be even more fun than I’d hoped. _

Her next stroke was firmer, and above her, Kuvira stiffened. “C...careful,” she panted, even while Asami’s tongue was making another long pass over her clit.

She looked up, her green eyes all guileless innocence. “Why? Are you still too sensitive? Should I stop?”

Kuvira’s eyes widened and Asami could see the inner conflict playing out across her handsome features. For the briefest moment, she worried that she might have misplayed her hand, but then Kuvira said, “No. Don’t.”

Asami ran her hands slowly up along Kuvira’s backside. “Don’t what? Don’t do any more for you?”

The note of desperation in Kuvira’s voice was intensely pleasing. “Don’t stop.”

“Ah, okay then.”

She dipped down again, only pausing briefly to lick Kuvira’s engorged folds before returning to her clit. Kuvira’s hips lurched forward to meet her tongue, her sensitivity not near enough to overpower her desire. Now that she’d gotten her admission, it was a need Asami was happy to satisfy. Her hands drew Kuvira closer, making a few more strokes before drawing the alpha’s clit fully between her lips.

A strangled sound came from Kuvira, and Asami felt the clit in her mouth twitch. It wasn’t a momentary reaction either; the bud was beginning to swell in a familiar way. In spite of Kuvira’s protestations about requiring rest, it seemed that her change was starting.

It was a process Asami knew how to help along. She reached out with her chi, extending the warm tendrils of her aura in invitation. Kuvira growled, her inner alpha responding to Asami’s call as her clit throbbed even harder.  It was growing by the second, forming back into a cock in Asami’s mouth. She pulled back as it took shape, running her lips up and down the shaft, coaxing it toward its full, impressive size.

And impressive it was. In spite of both Korra and Kuvira’s desires to claim an edge in that area, when they were fully extended, Asami couldn’t see a difference in the considerable size of their cocks. She had trouble closing her mouth around the base, but the sounds Kuvira released when she made the attempt were worth it. Asami sealed her lips as low as she could, letting her flat tongue flutter against the sensitive underside of the shaft.

Kuvira's hips gave a little jolt, but she remained on her best behavior, not trying to force herself deeper, for which Asami was grateful. The thick length already filled enough of her throat to make breathing through her nose difficult, but she was far from deterred. She was an omega, and as such, she took a certain amount of pride in her abilities—especially when it came to putting overconfident alphas in their place.

She started a slow sucking motion, rising an inch or two from the bottom of Kuvira's shaft only to descend on it again. The withdrawal of heat had Kuvira grasping at air before finally finding the wet strands of her hair, but Asami didn't mind. There were only two activities she was willing to sacrifice her hair for, and this was one of them.

_ And both _ , her mind whispered,  _ could technically take place in my workshop. _

That put ideas into her head.

If she had time before Korra and Opal made it back from the zoo, maybe she would take Kuvira there later. Maybe she would perch on the edge of her workbench and spread her legs, as she had so many times for Korra, and give Kuvira the honor of fucking her over it...

A low grunt from Kuvira brought Asami back into the moment. Thinking about the future was all well and good, but the present—oh Spirits, the present. Kuvira throbbed against her tongue, slipping little pulses of heat into the back of her throat. Asami couldn't taste them, but it didn't matter. The way Kuvira's hips quivered, straining not to snap, more than made up for the loss.

If her mouth hadn't been busy, she would have smirked. Even though Kuvira was standing over her while she knelt, the alpha was at her mercy, forced to go at her pace.

She couldn't resist drawing out Kuvira's torment a little longer. Up and down, up and down, she covered every inch of Kuvira's cock with the heat of her mouth. When she reached the tip, she swirled her tongue over the divot there, finally allowing herself to taste the salt that spread across it. The flavor made her moan, and the extra stimulation had Kuvira's pelvis on the verge of churning.

"Slowly," Asami muttered, placing a wet, open kiss on the swollen head. "I thought you were still tired."

Kuvira responded predictably, but with an impressive amount of energy and enthusiasm. She growled, grasping Asami's head tighter and plunging back in. Asami allowed it, sucking eagerly to show her approval. When Kuvira started thrusting, taking over the rhythm and speeding it up, she didn't object. This, she realized, was what she had wanted all along—the extra purpose of her teasing. She enjoyed making Kuvira squirm, certainly, but she also wanted wanted her hungry and unrestrained, driving into Asami with enough selfishness to bruise her lips and make her throat ache.

Kuvira didn't disappoint. She set a brutal pace, muttering things that made Asami's face burn.

“You look so hot like that,” the alpha groaned as she plunged deeper once more. “On your knees, my cock in your mouth…”

Her voice trailed off when Asami ran her tongue along the underside of the swollen shaft, but the words were still enough to make her cheeks burn. And yet, the flush didn’t stop there, heat running through her whole body as embarrassment mixed with desire.  The two of them didn’t love one another like she and Korra did, or even share the close bond that her mate had with Kuvira. This was raw, primal lust, and making Kuvira come undone with that alone was an incredible turn-on.

“And you love it,” Kuvira grunted, her hands tugging on Asami’s hair. “Having me fill you in one way after another. Taking every last inch of me that you can.”

If her mouth wasn’t full, Asami might have searched for a clever comeback, but under the circumstances, Kuvira’s reactions would have to do. She’d let the alpha have control for a little while; now it was time for Asami to show off a few more of her tricks.

The next time Kuvira thrust, Asami took hold of her hips, holding her deep in her throat for a long second. A strangled gasp came from Kuvira and Asami could feel a shiver run down the length of the alpha’s body, her climax threatening to burst forth at any moment.

Kuvira’s cock was too long to hold there for long without choking, so Asami drew back, running her lips along the throbbing flesh until only about half of it was in her mouth.  The new position let her get another taste of Kuvira’s thick flavor, and she had other ways to stimulate the rest. Her palm wrapped around the base of Kuvira’s shaft while her tongue focused on the head.

A wild lurch of Kuvira’s hips was a clear sign she was near her limit, and Asami was eager to push her the rest of the way over. Her hand flew up and down spit-slicked flesh and her tongue ran along the divot of Kuvira’s cock, lapping up the ever-increasing stream of fluid dripping out of it.

Kuvira’s hands locked around her head and then she let out a low groan as her whole body went stiff. The drops in Asami’s mouth became a flood, jet after jet of Kuvira’s come pouring out. In some ways she tasted like Korra, thick, and rich, and redolent of a powerful alpha, but her flavor was heavier and simpler. Asami was greedy for more, and she kept pumping the shaft in order to coax it out. Even after her two previous orgasms, Kuvira had a great deal to give and Asami had to swallow some down to keep up with the flow.

She didn’t let Kuvira finish entirely though. When the pulses at last began to taper off, Asami pulled back without releasing her grip. Instead, she pointed Kuvira’s cock downward, letting the final spurts of warmth land on her collarbone and breasts. The fluid felt nice on her still-damp skin, but that wasn’t nearly as satisfying as the way Kuvira’s eyes widened or the little gasp that came out of her mouth at the sight.

Even after Kuvira had stopped, Asami kept stroking her until finally the alpha drew back, cupping her shrinking cock protectively. “Fuck,” she muttered. “Sensitive, remember?”

Asami smiled like the cat owl who’d eaten the sparrowkeet.  _ Or maybe the cream. _ “You weren’t complaining before, now were you?”

A contented smile, broad and genuine, spread across Kuvira’s face. “No, no, I wasn’t.”

“Good.” Asami rose to her feet, wicked ideas already racing through her head—ideas that involved the same workbench she had been imagining earlier. “Now… let’s see about a change of location before our mates get back.” She raked her nails along Kuvira’s inner thighs, admiring the wetness she found there. Cock or no cock, it was obvious that Kuvira was still aroused and Asami was willing to bet it wouldn’t be long before she was up for one more round. “The floor here is becoming a slipping hazard.”


	3. Chapter 3

"Mama!"

Even though she wasn't the one being called, Korra couldn't help turning toward Jun's excited chattering. The little girl was safely strapped into her stroller, but she still waved, undaunted, at the enclosure in front of her. The floppy hat tied under her chin to protect her face bobbed up and down as she bounced with excitement.

"Mama, monkeys! See?"

From behind the stroller, Opal laughed, and Korra couldn't help noticing her sly smirk.

"That's right, Jun. Those are hog monkeys. Your sire's favorite."

Korra snorted, but the noise went unnoticed by Jun. She was still entranced by the hog monkeys as they scrambled around their habitat. Some of the large brown beasts were perched in the lower branches of the trees, but most were on the ground, involved in what seemed to be a primitive game of king-of-the-mountain.

"Mama—" Jun wiggled even more enthusiastically in her stroller, reaching for the railing above the pit. She didn't succeed, of course, and her lower lip poked out in a pout.

"I think she wants to play with them," Korra said to Opal.

"Looks like it. I guess she didn't inherit Kuvira's irrational fear."

"Well, I wouldn't call it _completely_ irrational... not after what she went through." With a light chuckle, Korra leaned her elbows on the edge of the mildly tarnished silver railing, soaking in the soft heat of the metal. The day had been overcast for the first few hours, but thankfully, the sun had recently peeked out from behind the clouds and started to warm the air.

"Koah?"

Slightly surprised, Korra turned back from the wrestling hog monkeys to look at Jun. The toddler's chubby hands were wiggling again, but she wasn't reaching for the enclosure any longer. Instead, she grabbed for the bottom of Korra's skirt with a toothy smile.

"Pick me up?"

Korra looked to Opal for permission, and the omega nodded. "Go ahead. Just don't drop her in."

"Don't worry, no hog monkey business today. Just a nice, safe polar bear dog back ride." She unstrapped Jun from the stroller, picking her up and twirling her around once. "Do you wanna sit on my shoulders, Jun? Huh?"

Jun squealed and kicked. "Yah!"

"Okay. Hold on." She placed the little girl on her shoulders, wincing only a little when Jun fisted her braids. The excitement she felt bubbling from the happy toddler's chi was more than worth it.

"I'm surprised she's being so still," Opal mused, coming to stand beside them. "She usually makes more of a fuss when anyone but Kuvira or I tries to pick her up.”

Jun's heels started drumming against Korra's upper chest, and Korra gave Opal a skeptical look. "This is still?"

"She's three, Korra. You take what you can get."

"Three..." Korra repeated, slightly dazed. It hardly seemed as if three years had passed since Jun's birth. It felt like just yesterday that she and Asami had traveled to Ba Sing Se to meet her for the first time. She saw Jun fairly often, but each growth spurt still surprised her. Soon, she'd be bending, going to school, presenting, and even learning Kuvira's job so that she could follow in her sire’s footsteps.

“Everything okay?” She felt Opal’s hand on her arm, pulling her back to the present.

“Yeah, sure. Just thinking about how fast the years go by.”

Opal nodded. “It’s funny; sometimes, it seems like just yesterday that I was storming through this city, ready to rip Kuvira’s head off for that secret project of hers. But other days, it feels like all of that happened in another lifetime. I can’t imagine my life without her in it anymore.”

“I’m happy for you. For you both of you.” Korra leaned forward to allow Jun to get a closer look at the hog monkeys as they wrestled in the mud, a spectacle that had her full attention. “And it seems like she’s really taken to being a parent too.”

“She has.” Opal reached up and rubbed her daughter’s back affectionately. “I know it’s not the easiest thing to picture given her… demeanor sometimes, but she’s been really great. I think being abandoned by her own parents made her especially determined to do right by Jun.”

The sound of her own name drew Jun’s attention away from the antics of the hog monkeys and she threw up her little arms in excitement. “Mama?”

“That’s right.” Opal leaned over, smiling broadly at her daughter. “We were talking about you. And about how much your sire loves you.”

“Sire loves me,” Jun said, smiling broadly. “We eat ice cream.”

“Even sometimes when you shouldn’t,” Opal agreed, directing a shake of her head to Korra. “You really should have seen Kuvira the first time Jun called her ‘sire.’ I thought her heart might burst she was so happy.”

It was Korra’s turn to smile. Partly because the image of Kuvira, the Great Uniter, implacable founder of the Earth Empire, sneaking sweets to her daughter was intensely amusing. But it was more than that. Long ago, she’d felt bad for Kuvira. The other alpha had seemed so angry so often, frustrated with Suyin, with the Earth Kingdom, with all of life’s aggravations. Once, before Kuvira’s marriage to Opal, she had even told Korra she envied the love the Avatar had found with Asami. Now, though, Kuvira’s own life was pretty enviable.

But Korra also had questions. “I bet it was pretty adorable,” she told Opal. “But it can’t be easy either, raising a kid while the two of you have such difficult jobs, leading the Earth Empire.”

“It isn’t always, but there are things that help. The palace has plenty of staff to give us a hand, and Kuvira doesn’t work quite as many hours as she used to. She _has_ gotten better at delegating, you know.”

Korra laughed. “That’s good. I remember when we were first putting together the army, she had the hardest time trusting that other people would get anything right.”

Opal smiled back knowingly at her. “Well, it’s taken awhile, but she has come along. And even when she’s busy, we find ways to make time for Jun, and for each other. It’s too important not to.”

Jun, meanwhile, had returned her attention to the hog monkeys. “Mama?” she asked, her eyes wide and hopeful.

“Yes, my dear.”

“Wanna play with the monkeys.”

Korra couldn’t keep from laughing. “That’s not a good idea, at least if you don’t want to end up like your sire did.”

“Korra’s right,” Opal told Jun, “No more hog monkey enclosure for you. Let’s go look at the armadillo lions instead.”

Jun pouted at first, but the mention of the armadillo lions seemed to placate her. "Armadillo lions! Go, Koah, go!" She tugged on Korra's twin braids like reins, trying to direct her further down the path.

"Hey, easy there, kid," Korra told her, though without any real annoyance in her voice. "Hair-pulling hurts."

"Oops."

Jun stopped yanking, and Korra breathed a sigh of relief. The pain faded, and a broad smile spread across her face as she carried Jun toward the next enclosure, Opal keeping pace beside her with the empty stroller. She couldn't deny how _right_ this felt, walking through the zoo with a cheerful toddler on her shoulders and a loving friend at her side. The only thing that would have made the day more perfect was the presence of her mate.

"So, what do you think Asami and Kuvira are up to right now?"

Opal gave her a look—the kind of condescending stare reserved for supremely obvious statements.

"I mean, do you think they're getting along better?"

"I'm sure they've worked out their little business quarrel," Opal said. She came to a halt in front of the next area, and Korra stopped beside her, leaning forward so Jun could get a good look at the armadillo lions. The lazy cats were resting together on a warm patch of grass, sunning their shells.

"I don't know," Korra said. "Asami was pretty annoyed with Kuvira's latest proposal. We might have to mediate when we get back."

"We might," Opal chuckled, in a tone that implied she didn't mind the idea.

But Korra's head was elsewhere. As entertaining as thoughts of her mate and ex-lover usually were, her mind had drifted toward other things. "When did the two of you know it was right, though?" she asked impulsively. At Opal's confused look, she clarified. "Having a baby, I mean. When did you and Kuvira know it was the right time?"

To Korra's surprise, Opal laughed. "Oh, Korra, there's never a right time. Which doesn’t mean there aren’t wrong ones; I definitely wouldn’t have been ready when Kuvira and I first moved to Ba Sing Se, but babies are a huge amount of work no matter when you have them. The right time is whenever you want one badly enough to accept all the challenges that come with them."

Korra remained silent and thoughtful, unsure how to respond. Opal, however, continued.

"Why? Are you and Asami thinking about adding to the family?"

Korra shrugged—a motion that had Jun tugging at her hair again, although more lightly than before. "Both of us are always so busy. I'm the Avatar, and she runs Future Industries. We don't always get to spend as as much time as we'd like with each other and with a kid, you have to be there..."

Opal's eyebrows arched. "That's not what I asked."

"I don't know," Korra sighed. "I've thought about it. A lot. But when Asami and I talk about it, it's always 'someday'. Someday when there’s no rogue benders or bandits to stop and the company doesn't have an important deadline coming up..."

"Asami can learn to delegate too.,” Opal pointed out. “And you don't have to involve yourself in every fight. There are other people who can take care of those things. Like Kuvira."

Her sire's name made Jun begin paying attention to the conversation once more. She looked around, as if expecting Kuvira to walk up and join them, and seemed disappointed when her other parent didn't appear.

When her lower lip stuck out in a pout, Korra took it upon herself to take Jun down from her shoulders and offer her back to Opal. To her surprise, she was reluctant to let the little girl go. Holding her was nice. Peaceful.

"We'll go to Korra's house and see your sire soon, Jun,” Opal told her. “I promise. I'm sure she and Asami would love to play with you."

"Asami!"

Korra and Opal looked at each other and shared a laugh. Apparently, thoughts of Kuvira were temporarily forgotten when Opal said Asami's name.

"It's the workshop," Korra said with a grin. "Asami's got all kinds of goodies in there for Jun to play with."

"As long as our resident waterbender helps wash her up afterwards. I'm sure she'll come out of there covered in grease."

Once more, Korra's mind drifted. She couldn't help picturing the scene—but instead of Jun, Asami was playing with a child of their own in the workshop. She could imagine it with startling clarity—Asami balancing a baby on one hip, pointing out the different parts of a deconstructed engine with her free arm. She'd done the same for Jun before, and Korra's heart gave a squeeze in her chest.

“You know what I think, Jun?” she said, smiling brightly at the little girl. “I think that maybe we should go get a look at a few more animals, and then we can head home and see Asami.”

“See Asami!” Jun repeated, and she wasn’t the only one excited by the thought.

***

When they arrived back at the mansion, Korra had to work very hard to keep a straight face. Kuvira and Asami were waiting for them in the sitting room, and to an experienced observer, there wasn’t the slightest doubt what they’d been up to. Drops of wetness from showering still clung to their hair. Their auras had a muted, pleasant hum that was nearly synchronized, a far cry from the angry sparks both had been letting off earlier. And perhaps most telling of all, they were sitting close to one another on an elegant upholstered sofa, having what seemed to be a perfectly nice conversation.

Under other circumstances, she or Opal would have had opened up with a quip about that, but they were preempted by Jun. As soon as the little girl saw Kuvira, she bolted from Opal’s side, streaking across the room with her arms open.

“Sire!” she proclaimed loudly, and Kuvira rose to meet her, scooping her daughter up into her arms. Her smile was filled with a rare warmth, and Korra felt her chest tighten once more; with happiness for her friend, but also what she realized might be a touch of jealousy.

“Did you have a good time with Mama and Korra at the zoo, Jun?” Kuvira asked.

“Yeah! There was armadillo lions, and hog monkeys, and a platypus bear, and…”

Kuvira managed not to wince at the mention of hog monkeys and while Jun continued recounting her day, Asami came over and gave Korra a warm, passionate kiss. It was a reminder that whatever she might have gotten up to with Kuvira, Korra never had to worry about who her mate truly loved or wanted.

Meanwhile, Jun had finished listing off animals, and Kuvira said, “It sounds like you had quite an adventure today.”

Jun grinned. “Was great. _And_ Koah got me candy.”

Kuvira raised an eyebrow. “Oh, she did, did she? I hope not too much.”

Opal rolled her eyes slightly; based on her earlier remark, she clearly didn’t think Kuvira was one to talk when it came to indulging their daughter, but she merely said, “No, I made sure of that,” before adding to Jun,  “After all, we wouldn’t want you to be too full of sugar to take your nap.”

“Aw.” Jun’s little face fell and she made a pitiable expression Korra knew she would have a hard time resisting if this was her daughter. “Don’t wanna nap.  Wanna play with Asami!”

“It’s okay,” Kuvira assured her. “We’ll go to the nice room Asami prepared for you, and before your nap, your sire will tell you about some of the funny animals she’s seen. Then, when you wake up, you can go play in Asami’s workshop.”

That promise seemed to win Jun over and she headed off without further complaint. As they left, Opal gave her mate an appreciative kiss before turning back to Asami. “So, it seems you and Vira are getting along _much_ better than when we left.”

It wasn’t easy to make Asami blush, but a small one crept up her cheeks. “We did manage to work out a reasonable compromise on the payments for those airships.” She fixed Korra with a heated look. “Which means that you owe me that ‘anything,’ you promised earlier.”

“I do,” Korra agreed, not at all displeased to be in Asami’s debt, but Opal disagreed.

“I don’t know about that,” the airbender said. “I’m not sure exactly what you two got up to while we were out, but based on your auras, I’m thinking you might be the one who owes Korra some thanks.”

Korra just laughed. “Well, maybe we can thank each other later on. I’m just glad we’re all friends again.”


	4. Chapter 4

Asami sighed softly, pulling her pillow further over her head to block the stripes of daylight shining onto her face. She knew it was well past time for her to wake up, but she couldn't seem to make herself move. Her muscles were pleasantly sore from the final workout Korra, Kuvira, and Opal had put her through before the latter two departed for Ba Sing Se, and that wasn't even counting the hours she had spent playing with Jun during the past few days.

She didn't resent her friends and their daughter for taking up so much of her time and energy, and she had delegated enough of her responsibilities to remain confident that things would run smoothly at Future Industries during her stay-at-home vacation, but she was _exhausted._ A few more hours of sleep before taking a late breakfast sounded just about perfect...

"Asami?"

Or, almost perfect.

Her heart rose, then sank as she heard Korra call her name. Seeing her mate’s smiling face and feeling the warmth of her chi always made Asami glow with love, but she also had a feeling that her rare morning of wallowing was about to be interrupted.

"Still in bed," she called, just as Korra entered the room.

Korra's usual smell was mixed with something equally pleasant, and Asami's mouth began to water when she caught sight of the breakfast tray in her mate's hands.

"You spoil me," she said, stirring from her cocoon and sitting up against her pillows.

"I thought you could use a treat. I know hosting has wiped you out—"

"Not really," Asami said, but her eyes remained fixed on the food. It looked like Korra had fried some fresh dumplings for her, and if she didn't miss her guess, they were filled with ripe moon peaches.

Korra climbed onto the bed next to her, passing the tray over in a careful balancing act before ducking in to place a tender kiss on her temple. "You spent more time with Jun this week than anyone else. That deserves a reward."

"You know, I did," Asami said thoughtfully, forgetting the dumplings for a moment. There was something strange about the tone of Korra's voice, and her chi was different as well, cautious rather than confident, as if she was nervous. "Not that I minded, of course. She's got some of the best traits of both her parents—and so far, not too much of Kuvira's stubborn streak."

"I'm sorry I wasn't more help aside from the zoo trip. I was just..."

"Busy, I know," Asami finished for her. _Although, now that I think about it, Korra wasn't really that busy. She was almost always with us... just watching. Looking at me and Jun with this strange expression on her face._ She thought back, trying to picture it, but the only emotion she could conjure up was longing, and surely _that_ couldn't be right. Unless...

As always, Asami's brain was whirring.

"Korra?" she asked, turning away from the tray, "What do you think of Jun?"

Korra looked mildly startled by the question. "What do I think of her? She's a lovely girl. She's really bright, and sweet, and I'm sure she'll grow up to be a lot like her parents."

"Let me rephrase the question. What do you think of children?"

She knew she'd turned the wrench tight enough when Korra's mouth opened and closed soundlessly.

"Korra," Asami continued, somewhat quietly, but very seriously, "has spending time with Jun this week led you to any... realizations... I should know about?"

Korra's look of surprise turned to one of guilt. She bit her lip, grinning sheepishly. "How did you know?"

Asami smirked. "The dumplings aren't exactly subtle, sweetheart. When you make them for me, it’s usually either a special occasion or because you want something. And since my birthday isn’t for another couple of months..."

“You do know me well.” Korra smiled her most adorable smile and Asami felt her chest tighten. A sudden vision filled her mind of a child with that same smile sitting on her knee while Korra brought both of them dumplings. It was hardly the first time she’d pictured something like this, but if Korra was about to say what Asami imagined, this was different.

“I do,” she agreed. She reached for a dumpling, taking a sweet bite even as she blinked back the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes.

“Did they turn out okay?” Korra asked, and when Asami gave an appreciative nod in-between mouthfuls, she settled in next to her on the bed, their bodies fitting together as naturally as ever. “So, I planned on more build-up for this talk, but since you already guessed what I was going to say, I’m just gonna go for it.”

Asami finished off the dumpling with a swallow and gave Korra a warm smile, letting her know how much she’d enjoyed it. “Please do. You know you can tell me anything.” To emphasize her point, she stroked her alpha’s cheek before placing a soft kiss there.

“So, you were right,” Korra began. ”Having Kuvira and Opal here and seeing they way they are with Jun did make me think about things differently. And I think… I think I want us to have a baby. Only if you want to of course, but I know that you’d been thinking about it too, so I figured...”

“Oh, Korra…”

The emotion that had been building inside Asami broke, leaving her unable to say anything beyond her mate’s name. There were questions she wanted to ask, but not quite yet. Instead, she threw her arms around Korra, burying her face in her alpha’s hair while Korra’s strong arms wrapped around her, pressing them together.

For a while, they stayed like that, both of them simply feeling the power of the the moment, but finally Korra asked, “So, is that ‘yes?’”

Asami pulled back far enough to let her wipe away her tears, but no more, unwilling to be any further from Korra than she had to be. “I think it is. I just… I need to ask. When we’ve talked about this before, you always said you were worried about how much time we spend at our jobs.”

Rather than answering immediately, Korra leaned in once more, capturing Asami’s lips for a long, lingering kiss. Her hands buried in Asami’s hair, tugging on it gently, not in a show of dominance but raw emotion. “I know I did. A part of me still is. I’ll always be the Avatar and you’ll always own Future Industries. But we can make the time. This is worth the effort.”

Asami took hold of Korra’s face for another kiss. Even though she knew there was more to say, she had to do this first. She loved Korra so much, and the thought of them building a family together was overwhelming. “Yes it is,” she finally managed to get out. “It’s worth whatever it takes. And I can let people help me run the company more than I do.”

“Yeah,” Korra agreed, brushing aside the remains of Asami’s tears, even though similar ones were forming in her own eyes. “And I can do the same thing. It’s my job to restore balance, but I don’t have to be the one to beat up every gang of rogue benders out there.”

"I like the sound of that." Asami pulled away from Korra, but only to set the tray aside on her nightstand. As soon as it was out of the way, she leaned back in, sinking all the way into her mate's arms. Korra's chi was no longer subdued, but strong and warm and comforting, and Asami sighed happily as it wrapped around her like a protective blanket.

Korra always knew just how to make her feel safe.

"The idea is a little frightening, but I'm ready if you are," she murmured, pressing a kiss to Korra's collarbone. "I can handle anything as long as you're with me."

"Even a baby?" Korra asked, her hopeful grin stretching even wider across her face.

Asami placed another kiss on the bottom of Korra's chin. "Even a baby. I'll stop taking my kajihana..." She slid one of her hands up along Korra's warm thigh, cupping between her mate's legs. There was no sign of a bulge yet, but that didn't matter. She loved touching Korra, no matter which state she was in. "And I'm sure you won't have any trouble with your part."

"Yeah?"

The scent of alpha flared, and Asami suddenly found herself pressed onto her back as Korra flipped her over.  Asami couldn't help but notice how lovely Korra's face was hovering about her—shining with love, hope, and desire all mixed together. All for her.

"Well, maybe we should practice, just to be sure."

Asami laughed. "Practice _is_ important..."

Korra dipped down to kiss her, and Asami moaned as their mouths met. She wrapped one of her knees around Korra's hip, pulling their bodies closer as best she could from below. Despite the piles of work she had to catch up on, her vacation could last a little bit longer; it seemed she and Korra were going to end up 'practicing' for much of the day.

* * *

**_Three weeks later_ **

Korra pulled down the long drive to the Sato Mansion faster than usual, the tires of her satomobile tossing up dust as she went. It had been a gift from Asami, and even though she wasn't the _best_ driver in Republic City, thanks to her mate's lessons, she was proud to say that she hadn't had an accident in over a year. Still, she forgot some of her caution as she tore along the dirt road. In the back of her mind, there was only one thought: _Today might be the day._

The past three weeks had been a waiting game. Asami's heat was scheduled to start any day now, but Korra hadn't been able to resist hoping that it might come early. Her mate's cycle was somewhat unpredictable, and it wasn't unheard of for her to find herself in the throes of a heat several days earlier than anticipated.

This time, however, Asami had been stubbornly punctual. Each day, Korra had waited for her lover to come home from Future Industries, and each day, Asami smelled maddeningly normal when she came through the door. As always, Korra was still overjoyed to see her, but there was a tiny edge of disappointment as well.

Today had been different. She had been the one to go out—first to speak to President Raiko, then to Air Temple Island to train with Tenzin’s family—and Asami was probably already waiting for her at home. She wasted no time pulling the satomobile to a screeching park just outside the garage, not even bothering to angle it properly before leaping out through the driver's side door.

As soon as she got out, she discovered that her haste hadn’t been in vain. The pull of an omega’s chi could be felt at a distance by their mate even under normal circumstances, and when they were in heat… Warm, inviting tendrils wrapped around Korra’s aura as she closed the door, beckoning her with an almost irresistible force. Between her legs, there was a sharp tug, her body already responding to the promise. Korra dropped her bag and raced up the stairs, but when she reached the mansion’s sitting room, her mate wasn’t there waiting for her.

Scent was her guide. In the house, she could catch it more clearly, sweet and thick, enough to drive thoughts of anything but Asami out of her brain. Korra bounded up the stairs three at a time. The rational parts of her weren’t good for much just then, but with whatever faculties she had left, images of what she might find when she reached the bedroom cycled through her thoughts at fevered speed.

Reality, though, was better than any fantasy her heat-addled brain could dream up. When she reached the landing, she heard a low, throaty moan, and she burst through the door to find Asami sitting on top of their bed. Her mate was laying on her back with her legs spread, wearing nothing by a black lace bra that Korra suspected had been left on purely for her benefit. Asami’s hand, meanwhile, was between her thighs, making frantic motions across her clit that was no doubt the source of the moans Korra was hearing.

Asami looked up at her, her eyes lidded, and her voice thick and throaty. “Korra...”

Korra couldn’t come up with a response. She was too busy swallowing her own tongue. The scene in front of her reminded her of the first time she and Asami had made love, when she’d walked into the midst of the omega’s early heat at Future Industries.

Unlike that day, there was no need for Korra to hesitate. It couldn’t be clearer what Asami wanted and her own body was in perfect agreement. By this point, she was so hard it hurt, her erection poking out of her boxers and forming a massive tent in her pants.

“Glad, home...” she finally mumbled while fumbling with the drawstrings.

Once she got them down, she moved on her to her shirt, but Asami wasn’t willing to wait for her to get it off. While Korra underdressed, her mate had turned over onto her stomach and lifted her backside up in the air, supplying an incredible view of her slick folds and pink sex.

“Now,” she panted. “Please, Korra. Now.”

'Now' couldn't come soon enough.

With a growl, Korra lunged forward, clambering onto the bed and seizing Asami's hips in her hands. They were soft and yielding, rocking back in search of fulfillment, but Korra barely had the wherewithal to appreciate the feeling. Her own hips twitched, aching to thrust, and it was all she could do to position herself first.

She shifted her grip and took her cock in her hand, unable to resist squeezing the throbbing shaft. Clear fluid leaked from the tip, but it was nothing compared to the ocean between Asami's legs. She was a sticky mess, inner lips shining, thighs dripping and stained. Her clit, red at the tip, poked out from beneath its hood, and her opening fluttered, pulsing around nothing.

That wouldn't do. Korra could practically smell Asami's emptiness, could feel the desperation in her mate's aura. She lined herself up, inhaling sharply as Asami's heat smeared across the head of her cock. Then, without hesitation, she thrust home.

It only took one stroke. Both of them cried out, their voices entwining as their bodies joined. The tightness, the smoothness, the _heat_ of Asami's inner walls was almost unbearably intense, but Korra didn't let it slow her down. Her hips began pistoning right away, striving to sink her shaft even deeper.

Asami seemed to have the same notion. Her muscles rippled, tugging rhythmically along every inch of Korra's shaft in an effort to hold and keep it, but her wetness made that impossible. She was so slick that it was the easiest thing in the world for Korra to drive in and out of her.

But the burning in Korra's gut only grew stronger. Fucking Asami wasn't enough. She wanted her mate sweating and writhing and whimpering beneath her as they both reached their peak. Korra bent low over Asami's back, pressing her breasts to her lover's shoulder blades. Even through the material of her shirt, she could feel the intense heat radiating from Asami's body, and it drove her wild. Sweat sprouted along her hairline and crept down her spine as she added extra force, using the new angle as leverage.

The position also changed the noises coming from Asami's mouth. They became even higher and sweeter, making Korra's head spin. She wanted to come. Wanted to bury her knot. Wanted to fill Asami with everything she had... Suddenly, she remembered. In her desperate quest for relief, she had actually forgotten she could be filling her mate with something else.

 _She's going to have my child. Our_ _child._

Korra's strokes became shorter and jagged, as the base of her shaft began to swell. The possibility lit a possessive flame within her, one that flared brighter and brighter. Thoughts rushed through her mind, thoughts that surprised her—she wanted to see Asami's belly grow, undeniable proof that this beautiful omega was all hers and no one else's.

Maybe it was the image that completed the change, or perhaps the slippery heat of her mate’s inner walls, but Korra’s next stroke was stopped by the growing thickness of her knot. Asami whimpered at the impact and Korra bit her lip, tightening her hands on Asami’s thighs. The fit was as tight as ever, but she didn’t hold back; both of them needed this far too much.

Korra’s aura flared and her hips jerked forward hard, the pressure that accompanied the penetration making her groan. Asami pushed back hard against her thrust, and when Korra’s hips snapped, there was a slick pop as her knot made it the rest of the way inside.

“Fuck, ‘Sami,” she gasped. No matter how many times they’d been together, how many heats they’d shared, Korra couldn’t get used to how good it felt to be joined with Asami like this. Under other circumstances, she might have paused to savor the sensations, but not now. Now, the thought of filling Asami as she never had before drove her with a desire near to madness.

Her mate only encouraged her hunger. Asami’s face was buried in a pile of pillows, but they did little to muffle the sounds she was making, noises filled with pleasure, but also an incredible relief. The intensity of an omega’s heat could be painful, especially when they were without their mates. It might have been hours that Asami was waiting at home, touching herself, her own fingers not enough to end her suffering, or indeed do anything but make her crave more.

 _She was waiting for_ me. _For_ this.

Korra’s fingers dug in, making sure she didn’t lose control of the hard, swift rhythm she was setting. Nothing was held back. There would be time to be slow and gentle later, when the need wasn’t quite as sharp for both of them. Now, they needed to lose themselves in the frenzy of the heat, the raw sensations of their joined bodies moving together, the dance of their melded auras...

Korra couldn’t hold out very long against such pleasures, but as swiftly as she was unravelling, Asami was losing control even faster. Every thrust was bliss, making it impossible to keep track of time, but it couldn’t have taken many of them before Asami’s cries sharpened and rose in pitch. Her inner walls rippled, squeezing down around the knot filling her, and though the added pressure was intense, it was what came next that pushed Korra past the brink.

“Do it,” Asami cried, her hands fisting in the sheets. “Fill me with everything you have.”

Her plea was too much. Korra’s spine arched, her chest dragging along Asami’s back as her own climax hit hard. Her knot pulsed and her cock stiffened as she released the first heavy streams of come into her mate.

The splashes of hot fluid hitting her deepest places only made Asami squeeze harder, while the clutching pressure drew more pulses from Korra. It was a cycle that went on and on, Asami’s heat unwilling to relax its grip on either of them. The sheets beneath would have been left an utter mess save for Korra’s knot holding her release in place, making sure that not a single drop went to waste.

This was what Korra's instincts screamed for, and what Asami’s heat demanded. Each pump of her hips, each pulse of her seed, was a gesture of ownership, of possession. Asami was hers—her omega, her mate, and soon, the mother of her children.

And just as Asami was hers, she was Asami's. Somewhere in-between contractions, Asami managed to mutter an 'I love you', and those three simple words made Korra's hips freeze and her heart skip a beat. She knew the declaration to be true, the words ones she had heard several times a day for years. Nevertheless, they shook her as thoroughly as they had the very first time. She slumped over Asami's back with a groan, smearing hot, wet kisses across her mate’s shoulder as she emptied herself with a few final, short thrusts.

They collapsed onto the bed, tied together and covered in a shared coat of sweat. Korra's spent cock twitched weakly within the snug hold of Asami's silken muscles, and her mate breathed a long sigh of contentment. For the moment, at least, it seemed her heat had loosened its hold. Even her aura was calmer, although it still sizzled around the edges.

"That was..." Korra paused, searching for the right words.

"Amazing," Asami agreed. "It felt..."

"Different. Do you think it worked?"

Asami laughed softly into the pillow. "I don't know how you expect me to tell a few seconds after you came. Besides, conception can happen up to several days afterward."

Korra gave her hips another small nudge against Asami's rear. Even though it was far too soon to say they had been successful, her chest was bursting with pride. "Then we'll just have to do it again, and again… you know, to make sure."

Asami turned her head, a lock of black hair clinging charmingly to one cheek. "Are you sure you have the energy? That seemed to take a lot out of you." She clenched her inner muscles, and Korra growled at the tease.

"I'll show you energy."

She gripped Asami’s waist, running her palms along the omega's warm, lean thighs. Korra made sure to rake her nails over them as well, relishing Asami's hiss. She resumed thrusting slowly, starting with little motions at first, but increasing her pace as Asami began rocking back to meet her.

As they settled into a gentle rhythm, Korra savored the way their bodies were pressed close. She couldn’t get as much leverage in this position, with Asami lying flat beneath her instead of balancing on her hands and knees, but they could share more skin, especially after Korra took a moment to finally remove her own shirt. Even though they weren’t face to face, the position felt tender and intimate. With her body stretched over her mate’s and her breasts pressed into Asami’s back, Korra was in the perfect spot to lean down and kiss the curve of the omega’s shoulder.

Asami’s soft, happy sighs and the gradually strengthening ripples around her cock spurred Korra on. She could feel her mate tightening again for her, building toward another release, and more than anything, she wanted to be the cause. She wanted to give Asami every bit of bliss she could—she wanted to be the cause of as many good things in her lover’s life as she could.

“So beautiful,” she murmured beside Asami’s ear, nuzzling past the omega’s loose hair to kiss the soft spot behind it. “I want our child to be _just_ like you.”

Asami craned her neck, and Korra groaned as their lips met for an off-center kiss. “Too bad,” Asami whispered when they were done. “Because I want our child to be just like _you_.”

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see,” Korra murmured back. But really, it didn’t matter. Whatever their child ended up being like, whichever of them they more resembled, she and Asami would both love them fiercely. Korra could imagine no better partner, no one she would rather embark on this new adventure with.

Of course, that adventure still lay in the future, and first, there was a bit more to do to make sure it could begin.

_Not that that part is a burden._

Korra slid her hand underneath Asami’s body, giving her better access to its soft textures. Asami purred when Korra rolled a stiff nipple between her fingers, and when her mate’s hips pressed back against her, she took hold of one thigh. The added leverage was useful in this position, and Korra slid forward, her thrust slow but hard, taking her as deep as she could go.

Beneath her, Asami moaned and Korra let out a low growl. The sound was hungry, but not desperate, her desire building without a second release in sight yet. Her thrusts were less urgent than before, but the slower pace had its own delights. The smooth, steady rhythm let her appreciate everything about this moment.

The wet heat wrapped around her shaft, the warmth of her mate’s body beneath her, the heated dance of their auras: all of it assured Korra that this was exactly where she was supposed to be. Their bodies and spirits fit together perfectly, just like the life they were building. Having child would be a challenge, but it wasn’t the first one they had faced, and with Asami by her side _-or in any other position, I suppose_ —Korra knew she would be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brings us to the end of another installment of Bonds of Metal and we hope that you enjoyed this big moment in Korra and Asami's lives. As always, we welcome your feedback.


End file.
